


Knights of the Emerald Star

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Grey Side, Marauders Light Side, Marriage Contracts Made By Law, Muggleborn Adoption Laws, Weasleys Are Grey, a third side, threesome sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Regulus Black does not die in January 1979Lily does not die in 1981.Lucius Malfoy becomes a leader of his side. The Knights of the Emerald Star are grey to dark wizards who are disillusioned by their side, as are white light wizards and witches welcome to join if they become disillusioned with the light side. Join the motley crew as the world is plunged into Legally Binding chaos.So who will you choose? The Light side with Dumbledore as Leader, the Dark Side with Voldemort as theirs or the Grey side -- who are prepared to do anything to avert the self-destructive traits the others have. Oh, and they have homemade cookies...When Hermione grows up she finds out she's contracted to an awful wizard by the name of Cormac McClaggan - which is awful because she starts growing feelings for Rabastan Lestrange and his equally attractive friend, Regulus Black.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Regulus Black/Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	Knights of the Emerald Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie9646](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie9646/gifts), [Entwinedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/gifts).



> Image made by [LKat719](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKat719/pseuds/LKat719/works)
> 
> [ ](https://imgur.com/BqQ4vM8)  
> 
> 
> #LF2020 #TeamEros 

Knight of the Emerald Star

*for Charlie9646 who wanted a Snily, *Entwinedlove wanted to have a Rabastan/Hermione/Regulus

**1979**

**I**

**January**

Drowning!

Suffocating!

Gasping for air!

Whatever one liked to call it he called it preparing to die, there was something freeing about the absolute certainty one has at one’s death. Suddenly, through no fault of his own he felt something grab the back of his shirt and pull him up, he breathed in the dank air. He felt something muscular beneath him. Yet he was too exhausted and in agonising pain to care,

The next moment he knew he was in a soft bed made of Slytherin colours, was he actually home? Why couldn’t he move? The covers were tucked in tight and Kreacher was on his bedspread holding a bowl of gloopy greyish porridge. He may have felt hungry, but he’d have to be starving to eat that.

“Finally joined the land of the living then?”

“Rab?” he questioned, his throat was scratchy and sore. Slowly he turned his head and sitting there was a lanky, cheeky looking green-eyed man. His best friend growing up, “Rab Lestrange?”

“What were you thinking?” the young man stood up and started pacing in front of the fireplace, gesticulating wildly, “you’ve gone against everything we believe in!”

“Yet,” Regulus coughed and spluttered, “you discovered what I was up to,” blood landed in the spittoon near the bed, “and you,” cough cough, “saved me,” he wheezed. “Why not let me die?”

“Because,” Rab said torn, “we’re more brothers to each other than we are to our own flesh and blood. Who’d I share girls with?”

“What do we do now?”

“Let us carry on,” Rabastan suggested sweeping his hair from his brow. “Hide in another country for goodness sake – whatever! Don’t die on me, mate,” he said earnestly. “Honestly, I mean, Merlin's beard mate you frightened me.”

“There is only one other person who could understand,” Regulus sighed, he hacked out another gob of spit, “Severus would.”

“I don’t understand what you see in him – certainly ain’t a looker! Not one to hook up with witches,” he snorted.

Regulus snorted, “Is hooking up with witches all you ever think about?”

“Between nefarious plots and deadly deeds, you mean,” the young men laughed. “Besides I had to help, your crabby little elf insisted I help you.”

**II**

**Spinners End**

**February**

It was pouring down with rain. She was shivering as she stood on the doorstep. Her hair was plastered on her head and face, mascara running down her face with the tears she had shed, and her dress was stained with dirt. Something had happened – something unthinkable! She was out with Marlene and Sirius was trying to get handsy with her. When she complained about to James later he just laughed and said it was just a practical joke. The man was drunk as he said: “You know, like that time with the Whomping Willow when Snivellus almost got what was coming to him.”

After much interrogation, Lily found out that James had truly only saved Severus’ life a few days before the mudblood incident. He tried to tell her, yet she did not listen. She hoped it was not too late.

“Lily?”

She glanced up, her lips were blue and she gulped, “How much did he pay you off for?”

Severus unhooked a robe hanging by the door and wrapped it around her letting her in at the same time. A fire sprang up in the living room, she shivered as she sat down by the flames hoping to dry off as quickly as possible. “He did not have to pay me off,” Severus said as he made a cup of tea with magic out of necessity to heat her up on the inside, “Dumbledore knew and told me to keep quiet otherwise I would get expelled. Apparently,” he snorted, “preserving Lupin’s Lycanthropy was more important than my life.”

“He had no right!” she stood up a whirlwind of fury, “absolutely none at all. They told me they stopped bullying you.”

“After you stopped being friends with me it got worse.”

“I can’t pretend you’re not entirely innocent,” Lily huffed, “still, to threaten you with expulsion… you could have died!”

“If I recall at the time you said I was an ungrateful bastard for not thanking Potter on bended knee,” he snapped, “you said that whilst I was bleeding heavily if I recall.”

She blushed and sat back down, “I guess he really had me fooled,” she muttered sinking back down in the tatty seat, she wrapped the robe around her tighter and tried not to smell his essence everywhere, “so was he right about you?”

Severus lowered his lashes and sighed, “I had lost my parents at sixteen, Lily,” he began, “you had abandoned me, Dumbledore and his loyal little cat McGonagall seemed to hate me – who did I have on the Light side – on my side! And don’t start with the But He’s Evil… I know that now but once you’re in the only way out is in a wooden box. Or _as_ a wooden box… I’ve seen him transfigure dead bodies into tree logs.”

She shuddered, “Still, you seem to have regrets,” she sipped her tea.

“As it seems, so do you,” he said stroking the flames.

She glanced at the engagement ring, “I guess we’re both disillusioned at the moment,” she said as she glanced around the room. “I was only here on a whim; I was sure you’d have left this dump.”

He snarked back, “You and Lucius are of the same opinion,” he was sarcastic, “I have not finished my Apprenticeship yet, Lucius has offered me his holiday cottage in the Azures when I’ve completed but I have to show my loyalty to the Dark Lord first.”

Lily nodded listening as she always did, was his voice always this soothing? Did he always have such sensitive looking lips? Was he always so tall? “By killing someone I suppose?”

“Exactly, it turns out I do not have the stomach to kill,” he said, “ironic isn’t it?”

“Not even with a Sectumsempra?”

“Not even with poison and I am deft hand at administering them – there is always a small part of me that wants to see them healed. Some Death Eater, I can’t even do that right.”

Someone else was at his door, she turned and looked fearful, “Don’t. Make. A. Sound,” he said in a quiet whisper.

He walked out of the living room and opened the door, “What are you…Reggie? I thought you died?”

“I need somewhere to hide,” Regulus said, “last month I did something really stupid.”

“Get in, both of you!”

Lily tried to hide behind the door, but it was too late, Rabastan had already spotted her, “Mrs Potter to be,” he smirked, she gulped flattening down her dress, “what brings you here.”

“Second thoughts,” she said brushing her hair out of her face. Some strands stuck to her hands and she tried to smile, “what brings the youngest of their respective houses here?”

Regulus and Rabastan smirked at the sight of a distressed-looking Lily, “Ding dong,” Rabastan said trailing his hungry eyes down her body, “the light side can’t be wrong.”

Despite herself, she laughed, “Rabastan, stop it.”

Regulus took one look at her, “Sirius yes?”

“Seems to think he and James are interchangeable. I wonder if more than what appears is going on.”

“You mean you and Potter have not…”

“So, you’re Death Eaters with second thoughts and nowhere else to go.”

They were starting to feel a bit squashed in the small room, “Sev,” she raised her eyes, “I can be your sponsor for the light, and you can be my sponsor for the dark!”

“What are you thinking…”

“I am thinking,” Lily smiled, “that we are going to play both sides against the other but have our own side.”

“We need a leader an older, wiser, Wizard.”

“Did someone call for me,” Lucius walked in smirking, “I have a pregnant wife, a child brings things in subjective.”

Lucius smiled, “How about it, Lily?”

“We got to Call ourselves Something first,” Regulus sighed, “otherwise what’s the point.”

It was then Lucius caught sight of her delicious eyes, “Knights of the Emerald Star, and that can be our symbol.”

“We listen to our respective sides – where’s HQ?”

“My cottage in the Azures.”

They raised their tea above their heads, “Have we just become vigilantes?” Rabastan asked he had sidled closer to Lily an arm casually slung behind her, she could not shift away.

“Down boy,” Regulus snapped. “She’s a one-man only type of witch,” he sighed regretfully at Severus, “he’s the lucky bastard for her.”

When they had all gone Severus felt relieved and somewhat drowned in friends. Now he had a proper cause he could truly commit to. He stood up and took her hand in his, “Beds not great but all we have to do to is sleep.” his eyes widened at the lost look in Lily's eyes, the last time she looked like that was when she went to choose her wand. “Damnit, you have to go back to Potter, don’t you?”

“Nope,” she said, “take me into the darkness with you,” her voice had darkened, her lips plastered on his. “You’ve always been honest with me; I see that now.”

“We’ll iron out the details later," he smirked, "but we should just get some sleep, darling," he offered her his hand and she accepted it. Gracefully she rose from the seat and followed him to the steps, "I have a bottle of wine upstairs?"

"Mr Snape are you trying to seduce me?"

"Miss Evans, my intentions are not as nefarious but if seduction is on the cards - I shall accept the deal."

Somehow she thought she’d heard something go Right, in her head, as if she had done something the right way.

**III**

**September**

Two bloody days and she is still a day earlier than she should have been, “A challenge,” she sighed, “that’s what she’s goin’ to be.”

Alexander Granger and Helen Granger had just given birth to their beautiful sweet little girl, she did not cry when she came out of the room and she was already taking in her surroundings, “She’s going to be clever one,” a doctor said, “the silent ones are already figuring things out,” the nurse walked in wearing a mask and long red hair.

“I am exhausted,” the man said falling asleep on his wife’s belly, fingers entwined. “Hermione,” she breathed out, “her names Hermione Jean Granger…” she sighed, her hand covered her daughters and she too fell asleep. Hermione was unaware that her birth was predicted.

The nurse that attended them closed her eyes and sighed in relief, “Muggleborn,” she breathed as she picked up the little girl, “let's hope you’re as lucky as I am and meet a Severus to explain things to you before you go. I will whisper a word in your ear and that word will unlock where you should go.”

She picked up her wand and charmed the word Ravenclaw in her ear, “No more house prejudice,” she said putting her hand on her hip.

With no one watching but an intent little baby Lily flashed out of her life, that was the moment she cried. She liked that lady and hoped to meet again.”

Spinners End

“It’s time,” Lily said, “I felt a powerful Muggleborn today. She has the loveliest name, Hermione… be careful, I used the charm and urged her into Ravenclaw.”

Lucius leant back in his seat listening to the discussion in sincerest earnest, Narcissa was pregnant again, and she had warded herself away from him, lest he touched her, and he died. Instead, she just stayed at home and laid in bed, “Hermione,” he purred, “then we shall keep extra special eye on her. I am passing a certain law in a month’s time, all Muggleborns will be adopted by Pureblood families of two children or less. I offer to take in Hermione… unless you two do,” he grinned wolfishly at Severus and Lily, both shook their heads. “As for recruits,” he said, “They are quiet about their interests oddly enough the Weasleys want to join us. Feigning hostility is hard work.”

Lily and Severus glanced at each other, take me into the darkness with you, she had said. So far she had displayed darker traits than him.

What was happening to his Lily? What was happening to him?

One thing was certain, one of them was going to have to become a teacher in order to get their hands on that book. They’ve been lucky so far, but luck could only get them so far and Felix Felicis was a hard tincture to make.

They were shocked they had come this far!

They’d no idea what they started, what was going to happen, and how – someday – they’d become mythical heroes.


End file.
